Sorry Attempt
by Dobby123
Summary: No offense, but I thought vampires can cook. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Emmett P.O.V

I've been watching Bella for the past ten minutes moaning about how she said yes.

"Why did I say yes? Why? Why?" she keep asking to herself. I couldn't tell weather I was getting annoy or just bored. So I just turned on the TV. Cool, he thought. Wrestling is on. I was having a great time watching television, when Bella got up and walk to the kitchen.

"What are you about to do?" I asked. She replied" I'm about to cook." Cook? Cool! "I want to help," he said.

Bella

Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go to well? Oh well, she thought. What can possibly go wrong? "Okay what can you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, I never learned how to cook." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're serious? No offense, but I thought you'd be able to cook something." She said. I guess being a vampire for so long you forget your human life. "Why don't I teach you how to cook?"

"Really?" She nodded.

" Let get started."

10 minutes later

"Okay why don't we start with something simple like a fruit smoothe?" She went to the cabinet and got a blender out. "First you need ice." Emmett got some out of the freezer and put it into the blender.

After they put all the contents in the blender everything was going great until…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I got your Second chapter and I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

"Damn it Emmett," Bella sputtered.

"Sorry I didn't know that it was going to splat like that," he said stupidly. They were both trying to get the half done smoothe that went splat because Emmett stupidly took the cap off the blender. "Besides how was I suppose to know it was going to do that?"

Bella look at him with a thoroughly annoyed look, "Emmett. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that was going to happen." She said wringing out her shirt. She sigh, "I'm beginning to think I overed reacted. It was beginners mistake." She sigh again let's give it another go."

"You mean it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" she said as Emmett gave her a bear hug. "But first, let take a shower."

10 minutes later

Much better, thought Bella. Now all we got to do is clean the kitchen. When Bella entered the kitchen it was spotless. It looked exactly the way the way Esme left it.

"Okay, what's next?" Emmett asks behind her.

"How about Macaroni & Cheese?" She asked. It's so simple even a seven year old can make it.

"Yeah that sounds easy."

"Okay let get to it."

We manage to get to the whole process without burning something and to my surprise Emmett knew how to follow directions. We were almost done till mother nature took it course. I didn't want to leave Emmett alone till I started to squirm. "I'll be right back, just keep follow the direction."

Flush. Phew I thought I was going to blow. Well at least everything sounds in one peace. Crash. "Is everything alright in there? Apparently it wasn't because Emmett butt was on the floor and the macaroni was on the ceiling. "Any other person would ask if you're okay, but I'm just wondering how food on the ceiling."

Don't worry the third chapter is on its way. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It was a total accident I was just going to put the macaroni on a plate and I thought." I stopped right there.

"Let me take a wild guess here. You thought it would be fun to throw it up in the air did you?" he nodded. "But it didn't work. You twisted around to catch it but you fell on your ass. Honestly Emmett, you barely know how to cook yet you pull a ridiculous stunt like that. Can you get any denser?"

"Yes he can." Edward answered."

"Edward!" Bella jumped in his arm. "You're back early. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, Alice got a vision and something was up." Edward said.

"Well you're not that far from the truth, that's for sure."

Edward looked at me. I explain what happened over the past few days and how Emmett been really clumsy and so on. Edward smiled.

"Well at least you guys was cooking and not doing anything else." Edward looked out the window. "Emmett try not to burn anything."

"Well what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm going on instinct and we're not cooking any more."

_Thanks for reading "Sorry Attempt." I know it didn't end to well, but I couldn't think of a good ending sorry._


End file.
